Baby I'd Settle for Less
by CuTiEkArLiE
Summary: Kicked out of an apartment is never a good thing. At least Karlie has good friends that will let her live with them. That may prove to be a little... distracting at times though. My first fic! Starrk/OC. People will be OOC.


Baby I'd settle for less

"Oh yeah?! Well guess what these are the worst apartments I've ever lived in! You call yourself a landlord? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Karlie shouted as she slammed her door to her 'former' apartment. After only living there for 6 months she was already evicted. It's not like she did anything seriously wrong; times were hard at this moment and she was slightly behind on her rent. Well not slightly, she was a month behind, but really it's only a month! It's not like that deadbeat Tosen who's 6 months behind on his rent. Who cares if he's blind and crazy that's still not an excuse!

"Stupid Soi-Fon always being such A-hole…" Grumbled Karlie as she looked around her single bedroom flat. She had really started liking this place. The neighbors were nice (minus Tosen), the park was a block away, and it was only 5 blocks away her work. It was a shame she had to start finding a new place to live right after she got her new sound system all hooked up… Letting out a frustrated sigh Karlie made her way to her bedroom, she really needed a nap to get rid of the migraine creeping behind her brown eyes. Flopping down on the pink and brown comforter she took a look around the small space. The walls were painted a brilliant purple with strands of Christmas lights wrapping around different band posters. Her white lace curtains fluttered in the afternoon breeze to revel books lining the windowsill. Her closet was an absolute disaster, but whose closet isn't? Then the final thing in the room that had any meaning behind it was her corkboard. All it contained were postcards from exotic places like Greece and The Bahamas and pictures with her six best friends. A smile broke across her face as she looked at one picture in particular; it was the day they had graduated high school. It had been one of the best days she had ever had.

_I remember when a certain snowflake flashed his 'you know what' during his valid-Victorian spee— _Karlie's thoughts were cut short when her cell started to blare from her jean shorts pocket.

If** you feel so walked on, so painful, so pissed off**

**Your not the only one so get 'em**

**Lets start a riot! A riot!**

**Lets start a riot (a riot)**

_Speak of the devil and he shall hear._ She thought as she pulled her phone out. Karlie hesitated before answering though. _What am I going to tell him about being evicted? Should I even tell him? This is a lot more trouble then it's worth. _Was Karlie's last thought as she flipped open her phone to take the call.

"KARLIE! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Screamed the watery voice on the other line.

"Hey Shiro pie I've missed you too. What are you up to?" She asked curiously.

"Oh thinking about going out somewhere super delicious for my lunch break. Would thou fair maiden care to join me?"

_Free food is nice… then I can tell him what's going on! _"Sure Shiro! You have to buy though."

"No problem at all you mooch." He let out a hearty laugh, "How about we meet up at 9th Company?" Shiro propositioned.

"Uh, heck yes! I've been craving me a bacon cheeseburger!" She said her mouth watering at the aspect of food.

" Okay see you in about 15 minutes then! I love you oh so dearly my sugar-pie-cutie-batootie-sweet-"

"Shiro don't finish that sentence. I might just lose my appetite, but yeah love you too, see you in a bit." She said with a giggle and with that she hung up.

Standing up and stretching Karlie made her way to the bathroom for a quick look in the mirror. Her brown hair was in a messy bun with her bangs being held back by her blue-framed glasses. Taking a look down at her faded blue flannel, bright orange jean shorts, and baby blue flip flops she deemed herself worthy of going out to reek havoc on the public. Leaving the bathroom Karlie grabbed her overly charmed keys and made her way to the front door. After getting outside she locked up and made her way to her 1999 Pontiac Sunfire. Some people say this car looks super gay, but in her opinion the car was cute. It had a big butt. Turning the keys in the ignition Karlie searched for a decent Pandora station and was on her way to the diner to meet her best friend of 10 years.

**I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust I'm breathing in the chemicals (gasp)**

**I'm breaking in I'm shaping up then checking out of the prison bus this is it the apocalypse**

**(Whoa) I'm waking up I feel it in my bones enough to make my system blow welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age (whoa whoa) I'm radioactive, radioactive (whoa whoa) I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**I raise my flag don my clothes it's a revolution I suppose we're painting red to fit right in (whoa) I'm breaking in shaping up then checking out of the prison bus this is it the apocalypse (whoa) **

**I'm waking up I feel it in my bones enough to make my system blow welcome to the new age to the new age welcome to the new age to the new age (whoa whoa) I'm radioactive, radioactive (whoa whoa) I'm radioactive, radioactive.**

**All systems go the sun hasn't died deep in my bones straight from inside**

**Chorus **

Pulling into the 9th Company diner's parking lot Karlie began looking for Shiro's white moped. Upon spying the moped she also spied something else that made her smile like there was no tomorrow. An electric blue Mustang.

_Two best friends in one day? Man I'm spoiled!_ Karlie pulled up next to the Mustang and shot out of the drivers seat. She was so excited she almost left her car running and the divers door open. Oops. Quickly going back to the car she shut the engine off, locked the door, and skipped her way into the diner. She really loved this diner. It was small with a 1920's feel due to the juxbox in the corner. With a bonus of the food being cheap and delicious, what's not to love about it?

"KARLIE!" Screamed two familiar voices. No sooner later was she sprawled out on the ground with two incredibly heavy men on top of her.

"Can't… breath…. need…. oxy…gen… tell my mom….. I…. love… h…er!" Karlie struggled to get the words out.

"Sorry Karlie! Just been awhile" Came the low voice of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. She may have known Grimmjow the shortest of all her best friends, a little over six years, but she knew Grimmjow the best. Karlie practically told everything to him and he told everything to her. They knew about each other's bad breakups, family issues, and dreams. They had even tried dating once, but it didn't really go well because they view themselves like brother and sister._ Maybe I should jut tell him, not Shiro._

"Yeah! You never come and visit no more." Shiro said with a pout.

"I know, I know I'm sorry. Work's just been killing me that's all." She said with a weak laugh._ No I have to tell both of them._

As the conversation ensued a young man no older then twenty came up to the small group. He had three vertical scars underneath his eye leading to his chin, a 69 tattooed on his left cheek, and choppy black hair on the verge of covering his brown eyes.

"Would you like a table or would you prefer your meal on the ground?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Uh… A table would be cool thanks," Karlie said with a sheepish smile.

With the help of Grimmjow and Shiro Karlie was pulled to her feet and they all were directed to a booth in the corner with a spectacular view of the parking lot. Not that she would complain, like she said before she loved the little diner. Sliding into the light green booth Karlie instantly reached for the menu.

"Thought you knew what you wanted." Shiro Stated with a laugh.

"I want a milkshake too… If that's alright with you." She said with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course dear Princess. I live to serve you." He said with a bow and a chuckle. _Wow he really does look like he would serve a princess_. His black button up shirt, black pants, and yellow tie still looked crisp and clean even though he had worked five hours straight before arriving. The outfit contrasted nicely with his white skin and hair, and his eyes stood out on their own with a golden iris surrounded in a black abyss. The outfit covered his body, leaving the other females in the restaurant to imagine what lies beneath those clothes.

"Psssh yeah princess." Grimmjow said with a mock bow. He was the exact opposite though to the crisp, clean butler. His sky blue hair was complete disarray, azure eyes a bit squinty from all the smiling he's doing. A white wife beater hugged his tan body showing the definition of his six-pack and V-line. The black khaki's he wore clung to him, never wanting to let go, as they showcased Grimmjow's butt having the women drooling and craning their necks to get a better view of it.

Karlie let out a giggle when both men sat down and the female population let out disappointed sighs and turned their attention elsewhere.

"What's so funny?" Asked Grimmjow.

"Oh maybe the fact that every women in here has a lady boner from eye balling the two of you."

"Really then where's yours?" Shiro asked with a sly smirk knowing full well Karlie had been looking.

Karlie's face became a brilliant shade of red.

"I…I don't get those! Especially not around you guys!"

"Awww Shiro that was a mean trick… But seriously no boner?" Grimmjow asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"NO!" Screamed Karlie just then the man from earlier walked up to their table.

"Hi I'm Shuhei! I'll be your waiter this afternoon. Are you ready to order?" He asked with a polite smile.

"Yes of course! I'll have a Bacon Cheese Burger and a… blackberry milkshake and can we have a whole pitcher of water?" Karlie asked.

Hisagi nodded writing down her order and turned his attention to the boys.

" I'll have a Chicken Caesar salad and a strawberry milkshake." Stated Shiro.

"And I'll have chicken Stripes with extra fries and a vanilla milkshake." Grimmjow liked to dip his fries in his milkshake.

"Alright! Your orders will be right up." Hisagi said with a smile. "Oh and don't be embarrassed about getting boners. It happens to the best of us." He said with a wink in Karlie's direction. And that was all it took to make Karlie's face brighter than a tomato and the boys to burst out in howls of laughter. A few taunts and kicks underneath the table later their food had arrived and they happily dug in.

"So Karlie anything new?" Came a muffled question from Grimmjow due to all the fries in his mouth.

"Yeah Karlie! It's been like two weeks! There has to be something new going on!" Shiro exclaimed intent on devouring his salad.

"Uh well," She started scratching the back of her neck. "I've got my sound system all hooked up, I'm thinking about getting a cat, and-well-I've sorta-got evicted from my apartment…" Karlie said rubbing the back of her neck. Many things happened at once after that. Shiro's fork clattered onto his plate, his mouth gaping like a fish. Grimmjow began choking on his fries making Shiro snap out of his shock and slap the larger man on the back, trying to help the man swallow his half chewed fries. After Grimmjow forced the food down they looked at Karlie.

"WHAT!?" They both screamed at the same time causing everyone in the diner to look at them. Karlie flashed an apologetic smile to them and then returned her attention to Grimmjow and Shiro.

"Keep your voices down! My landlord evicted me because I'm really behind this month on rent. I finally had enough money to give her for rent, but she wouldn't take it and said I had to have all of my stuff out of my apartment in three days or else the police will remove me." Karlie said her eyes landing on her half eaten burger. Suddenly it didn't seem as appetizing.

The silence that followed made Karlie squirm uncomfortably. She didn't dare look up; She didn't want to see the disappointed faces of her friends.

"Well," Shiro began, "I wish you would have told me on the phone then I could've called the movers to go to your place!"

"What?!" Karlie's head shot up.

"Yeah I would have been able to call the movers, had them head over to your place and leave the moving van, gone there myself to help you pack, then I'd call Grimmjow to do the heavy lifting, and once all was said and done you'd come live with us." Shiro stated matter-of-factly.

Karlie stared at him speechless.

"Yeah Karlie! Just come live with us. I mean seriously we don't mind and I am absolutely positive that the guys would love to have you live with us." Grimmjow said in the same factual tone as Shiro.

She didn't know how to react her brain had ceased to function after their all to generous offer, so she just stared at them in complete and utter shock.

"You'll catch flies like that you know." Commented Grimmjow.

Instantly Karlie shut mouth and began to look for words to say.

"A-Are you guys sure? I mean you already have six people living in your house! I mean sure your house is big, but seven people living in a five bedroom house? That's just crazy talk! I'll just take up spa-" Karlie was interrupted by Shiro's hand.

"Karlie you're over thinking again. We would be some of the happiest people in the world if you came and lived with us. Remember back in high school when we would all get together in Grimmjow's room, and we'd talk about what we wanted to do with our lives? Remember how you said that one day you wanted all of us to live together so that we could be the 'sexist pieces of ass' on the street? Well today is that day!"

"Here, here!" Grimmjow exclaimed lifting his milkshake into the air.

"R-Really? You guys wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not! Common let's finish eating then we'll head over to Orihime's to get some boxes, and then to your place and start packing!" Shiro said with a caring smile.

"Alright lets do this! Operation 'Sexy Street' is underway!" Came the enthusiastic yell of Grimmjow.

Karlie just smiled. She really did have the best friends ever.

**End chapter 1!:)**

**Well thank you to all who have read! This is my first story on here and I'm little nervous to see how it does, so reviews are loved!**


End file.
